1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects for image processing devices, and methods and computer-readable media therefor.
2. Related Art
A known image reading-recording apparatus is configured to scan an image on a sheet by using an image scanner thereof. The image formed on the sheet includes a handwritten frame and an image ID placed within the handwritten frame. The image reading-recording apparatus is further configured to generate a synthetized image that includes the handwritten frame with a particular image corresponding to the image ID and to output the generated synthetized image.
According to the known image reading-recording apparatus, the sheet with the handwritten frame and the image number thereon is prepared separately from the image to be put within the handwritten frame. Therefore, in order to place a plurality of images in accordance with a desired layout, it is required to carry out troublesome operations that include initially writing a plurality of handwritten frames according to the desired layout, and then writing, within each handwritten frame, an image number corresponding to an image to be fitted within each individual handwritten frame.